


【路帕】错乱

by lihuamaokoai



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuamaokoai/pseuds/lihuamaokoai
Summary: 30路+23路日26帕
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 22





	【路帕】错乱

30岁的罗布·路奇是个彻头彻尾的混账。  
“等、等一下！都说了等一下他妈的——！”帕里怒骂着拼命尝试把钢笔放回笔架，路奇坐在本应是副社长专属的办公椅上，冰凉的指尖潜入对方松垮的西装裤中四处游走。帕里伏在办公桌上飞速把文件分类为可以当垫背的和必须保护起来的，收起一切或许在接下来的性事中会被破坏的用品，期间还要忍受身后那个混账的爱抚。“靠、你他妈连一分钟都等不了吗？！”  
“当然能。”路奇抬眼望向帕里杂乱的办公桌，副社长在至今为止的相处中早就摸透了饲主的喜好，金发青年故意把不重要的文件散在桌上制造出凌乱感，而重要的公文全部小心翼翼收进了抽屉锁起来。路奇还算好心给帕里留了那么点处理事务的余地，通常他会用一分钟挑逗西装革履的副社长，然后无视身下男人的咒骂撕碎他的衣服。  
“停停停！！明天要开会我换洗的衣服都没干，别撕！！”帕里收拾完文件一回头看到路奇拽住他的衣角准备动手，慌忙大吼着阻止对方。  
“反正你明天也爬不起来了，开什么会。”路奇面不改色说道，手上一使力便把帕里身上的外套撕出一道狭长的裂缝，他满意地欣赏着帕里脸上的愤怒，钳住对方的腰拉向自己，让年轻的副社长背对着跨坐在自己身上。“是吧？”  
“……妈的，替我给冰山先生打电话请假。”帕里吐了雪茄认命地接受了现实，丢掉抗拒心后他干脆隔着布料去抚摸路奇的胯部，被紧紧裹在裤中的巨物与掌心摩擦微微抬头，帕里熟练地解开对方的裤链掏出那玩意儿握在手里，侧头观察路奇的反应。“今天……想怎样？”  
“就这样。”路奇靠着椅背玩弄起帕里的发尾惬意地开了口，帕里点点头活动起手指上下套弄对方还未彻底勃起的阴茎。火热的性器因他的触碰越发硬挺，帕里腾出一只手去扯自己的裤子然后用裸露的大腿内侧紧紧夹住对方的柱身，路奇的硬挺挤进帕里一片湿滑的臀沟向上一顶催促对方，副社长回头瞪了一眼白衣总监，从抽屉里拿出润滑剂草草做了下前戏就扶着头部对着根本没有准备好的入口，一咬牙猛地坐了下去。  
“！！”帕里紧皱着眉把即将出口的悲鸣硬吞回肚里，路奇可不喜欢他把声音憋在口中，兽牙咬穿了帕里的肩膀隔着衣物留下两个流血不止的圆洞。被这样一刺激帕里也很难压住声音了，他无法抑制地发出一声痛呼随后飞快捂住自己的嘴，如果动静太大肯定会把秘书招来，那就完蛋了。  
路奇拍了一下他的屁股催促帕里赶快动，帕里低声咒骂着慢慢抬腰再落下让等不耐烦的肉柱彻底进入干涩的后穴。冷汗大颗大颗从他额上滑落，帕里都快把自己下唇咬烂了，路奇冷哼一声嫌他太慢直接按住他的肩膀向下压，帕里忍不住大骂起来：“他妈的你是积了多少！你脑子里都是精虫吗这么一会儿都等不了吗！”  
“你以为我是为了什么来找你的？继续。”路奇一挑眉不容他拒绝地下令道，帕里像只炸了毛的大狗低声诅咒着自己毫无人性的饲主，身体却还是忠诚地执行起对方的命令一坐到底。那根狰狞的凶器硬生生闯到没有经过润滑的最深处，帕里因为反胃忍不住干呕起来，路奇只是冷漠地看着身上男人的一切反应，没有伸出任何援手。  
帕里调整了一下角度好让体内的阴茎能在拔出时准确蹭过自己的敏感点，就服侍路奇这一点副社长是真的不想承认他已经熟门熟路了。几次浅浅的抽插之后僵硬的内壁渐渐软化，帕里开始大幅度晃动起腰身吮着肉棒，进入状态的乖巧身体取悦起主人。路奇连动都没动享受地抚摸着金发青年的脑袋作为奖励，然后撩起帕里的发尾一口咬在遍布伤痕的后颈之上品尝对方的鲜血。帕里吃痛一声呼吸逐渐急促起来，他软在路奇怀里接受主人对血液的索求，甚至主动低下头暴露出更多位置供路奇选择。  
路奇拔出尖牙亲吻溢出血珠的伤口作为奖励，裹住下半身的温暖肉壁热情又淫荡地吞吐着侍奉阳物，他的小宠物虽然没年轻时那么会叫了，身子却早被调教得服服帖帖。路奇适时地配合帕里的节奏顶了一下，副社长发出难堪的喘息抖着身子，不得不撑着桌子防止自己软倒。“真是的，比主人更享受怎么行。”路奇用拇指和中指掐住帕里的下颌逼他张开嘴，食指塞入金发青年口中搅拌着不安分的舌头，他吻着帕里耳廓暧昧地朝对方吹了口气，尖牙抵上红得能滴出血的耳尖轻轻啃咬。  
“呜、嗯……”无法吞咽入口的唾液顺着嘴角向下滑过脖颈，路奇空闲那只手掐住帕里的腰肢毫不留情撞了进去，帕里本能想要闭上嘴却害怕咬到路奇手指被对方惩罚，只能拼命忍耐着舔舐嘴里的入侵者转移注意力。路奇对乖狗狗的反应相当满意，他收回手指扭过帕里的脑袋与对方交换了一个血腥的吻。  
然后紧闭着的门咔哒一声动了。路奇用眼角瞥到门把手在转动一点点被来者向里推，帕里心下一惊差点儿就咬了CP0总监的舌头，他拼命捶打着不打算放手的路奇乞求对方松手赶快掩饰一下，可路奇反而变本加厉把他向前一推压在了办公桌上。  
来人戴着顶黑色礼帽，一身白背心工装裤，板着张脸一言不发。  
“……这真是奇妙的体验。”CP0总监紧紧掐着帕里的腰腹防止身下男人逃走，尖利的指甲扎入帕里身体印下数道浅浅的血痕。他抬头冲因时空扭曲来到未来的路奇微笑，丝毫没有停下的意思。帕里难以置信地屏住呼吸和来人对上视线，直接僵在了那里。  
23岁的路奇关上门顺手落了锁，冷眼看着30岁的自己侵犯26岁的帕里。不久前他才代替30岁的路奇做了完全相同的事，而他被对面那个白衣男人完全夺走了折磨19岁帕里的乐趣。  
“停、停下……！”帕里慌乱地大吼着阻止路奇继续做混账事，30岁的男人冷笑着紧抓着他的头发逼帕里抬起头，下半身发狠地撞进去让副社长发出断断续续的呻吟。“求你了、慢点儿……”  
“只是看着吗？”白衣总监对沉默不语的年轻工头挑衅道，帕里在他身下紧紧抓着手边的文件，纸张皱成一团，无意识落下的涎水滴在铺于身下的公文之上晕出水迹。“不过来一起？”  
“……我可不喜欢分享所有物。”年轻的路奇瞪着年长的自己，对面那个路奇笑了一下扬起眉：“真巧小鬼，我也不喜欢。”  
路奇故意用力顶进帕里体内，他以能让副社长最为快乐的角度插入，帕里被他这么一激根本抑不住声音，仰起头发出令主人心满意足的喘息，分不出半点廉耻心在年轻人面前掩饰自己的失态：“路奇、路奇慢点儿……”  
“说实话。”总监倾在耳边的低语让帕里浑身一颤，他闭上眼睛抖着声音说出了真心话：“用力点儿……”路奇冷笑着满足了对方的要求，每次顶撞都狠得让整个办公桌都连带着震动。桌面上唯一留下的易碎品就是装着那张照片的相框了，金属制成的框架还算稳固，没有因越发狂野的性爱倒落。  
“啊、啊……！你他妈、果然还是慢点儿……”从连接处蔓延至全身的快感让帕里几乎喘不上气来，他抓挠着身下乱七八糟的纸张试图找到什么依靠，纷飞而下的文件全成了一堆被撕碎的废纸，现在卡雷拉的副社长脑子里只有身后禁锢着他的顶尖特工一个人。“路奇……路奇听见没！他妈的算我求你了……”  
“你该求我，让你射出来才对吧。”路奇腾出手抚过帕里颤颤巍巍的柱身，手里那东西仅仅一捏就抖动着吐出些许精液，只等路奇给予他高潮的许可。帕里回过头看看上位者，眼神里都是挫了锐气的哀求，内壁此刻紧紧吸吮着路奇的性器希望主人给出那个渴望多时的命令。“可以哦，去吧。”路奇眯着眼睛笑道，轻轻推动了他给帕里设下的那道开关。  
“呜、呜……！”得到允许那一刻帕里条件反射绞紧了后穴，路奇顺势顶开包裹着他的淫肉让对方把他吃进最深的地方，撞到尽头的肠壁那一刻帕里的理性也被一并磨灭。帕里放声哭喊向路奇求饶以免快感烧断他脑中那根弦，他一边咒骂又一边催促白衣总监给他更多，换来路奇无情的嘲笑。汹涌而来的浪潮几乎要将帕里彻底吞没，路奇嫌不够似的继续抽插着好让副社长攀上更高的顶峰，身下的宠物绷紧身体迎来了一波接一波的高潮，连带温顺贪婪的后穴都狂暴起来渴求精液的滋润，路奇揪紧帕里的头发倾泻在副社长体内，他满意地叹了一声压制住帕里直到漫长的射精结束。  
“过来。”路奇拍了一把帕里的屁股催促他起身，帕里软倒在办公桌上喘息着还未从高潮的余韵中回过神来，含不住的精液从连接处溢出滴落在地。副社长紧咬着牙慢慢挪动腰依依不舍地让路奇从体内退出去，期间不小心碰到几次花心又没了力气，好不容易才和路奇分开。他扶着桌子没空去整理自己凌乱的衣物和散落的头发，帕里跪在地上颤抖着手握住路奇疲软的性器，舌头缠上黏腻的表面悉心地为主人做起清洁。  
23岁的路奇就站在一旁冷眼看未来的他和未来的帕里缠绵，不得不在心里承认白衣的男人确实把宠物调教得很好。享受完了的30岁路奇用手托着脑袋歪头冲他挑衅一笑：“怎么？上过这只傻狗以后那个青涩的小家伙满足不了你吗？”  
“……多管闲事。”年轻工头瞪着另一个自己释放出杀意，他的消遣物已经知道了真相，不请自来的CP0总监彻底剥夺了他欺骗并夺走那白痴一切的乐趣。“告诉我怎么回去。”  
“不知道，如果我知道的话，留给你的就是一只见到主人就摇尾巴的乖狗狗了。”路奇慢条斯理地抚弄着胯间侍奉他的金发青年，帕里抬眼怒视着他也懒得反驳，清理完以后被路奇捞起来靠在对方怀中稍作歇息。  
“还是管好你那只狗吧，对着谁都能摇尾巴。”年轻的路奇轻蔑地笑了。  
“不容你费心，我的玩具可没人敢碰。”白衣总监有一下没一下搔着帕里后颈的伤疤，23岁路奇留下的血痕早被他用新的覆盖上了，“你还是担心下自己吧，是不是技术太差了满足不了你那个了？”他顿了一下，“毕竟我这个被惯坏了，就算是虐待也会觉得舒服，很容易让你产生技术好的错觉吧。”  
“他妈的是谁把我变成这样的……”帕里点了根雪茄抱怨，没心思掺合两个路奇互相讥讽。  
“哼，技术到底好不好，你自己还不清楚吗？”路奇扬起下巴看向帕里示意，年长的总监当然清楚自己23岁时的本事，他眯着眼睛回以微笑：“都多少年前的事了，我怎么会记得？反正你肯定比我差。”  
骗鬼啊，你他妈连和我第一次上床我叫了几次你的名字都记得一清二楚。帕里靠着路奇肩头懒洋洋地听着，30岁的路奇瞥了他一眼笑得模棱两可。  
年轻的路奇当然是不信年长的自己会忘记这种事，他哼了一声走向办公桌居高临下俯视另一个路奇，目光一移落在衣衫不整的帕里身上。  
“……喂，再让我歇会儿行吗。”帕里叹了口气，果然又是他倒霉。他看了眼CP0的领队征求对方的意见，这个路奇愉悦地点了点头允许自己的玩物做一些出格的事情。“要我怎么做，说吧。”他自暴自弃地看着对面那个路奇，接受了现实。  
年轻路奇轻轻一跃站在办公桌上把帕里那些已成废纸的文件踩在脚下，年长者贴心地把椅子向后退了些腾出足够的空间让他坐下来时可以伸展双腿。帕里心领神会跪在路奇腿间用牙齿咬下这个路奇的裤链，熟练得让23岁的男人有些不爽。  
“很乖吧？”悠然看着的年长总监用鞋尖踢了踢副社长的后背，帕里回过头骂了他一句“他妈的不然你能杀了我！”随后吻上年轻人那根阳物取悦这边的路奇。他顺着表面的脉络从根部舔到头部然后含入前端，舌尖浅浅地刺激着铃口让对方尽快进入状态。  
“……太乖了反而没什么乐趣。”23岁的青年哼了一声眯起眼睛，19岁的帕里可不会这么干脆就给他口交，总是红着脸百般拒绝随后被路奇按着脑袋来硬的，技术也差得要死。青涩的处男虽然床上身体僵硬破事儿又多却有着青涩的好处，当年轻帕里在他身下因为越发强烈的快乐而羞耻地呻吟着迎合自己时，那种成就感是年长的副社长完全无法带给路奇的体验。  
“这点我倒是同意……”30岁的路奇遗憾地看着他一手调教出来的副社长，他的消遣已经不会因为小伤小痛给出任何反应了，除非办公室突然有人敲门，说再毒的污言秽语也只是红着脸顺应路奇。他已经腻了人型的普通性爱，转而用兽型和人兽型带给对方新的刺激。  
“……操，我他妈不想伺候了。”都他妈怪谁，老子不忍着你他妈转头出了办公室就能把卡雷拉社长掐死，现在还怪我太能忍？！帕里阴着脸恨不得一口咬掉正舔着那玩意儿，妈的，听话不对不听话也不对，到底想怎么样？！  
“真巧，我也想试试你到底有多乖。”路奇冷笑着紧揪帕里的头发让他站起来，帕里骂骂咧咧地叫他放手随后坐到路奇腿上，身下久经折磨的办公桌质量还算不错，足以承受两个男人的重量。帕里刚刚射过一次身体还没有恢复过来，他习以为常地把自己交给年轻人处置，要知道身后的白衣总监可从来没因此而怜惜过他，副社长自己都习惯了不应期时依然被按着索取。  
半硬的勃起对准一片泥泞的入口轻而易举滑了进去，帕里叹了一声收紧穴肉让路奇尽快获得快乐。路奇看着帕里小腹那处十字型的伤口，指尖触上刚刚结痂的疤痕，怀里的副社长当即一软发出黏腻的鼻音，不得不伸手搂住他保持平衡。  
“很满意对吧？那，里。”30岁的路奇意有所指看着面前的小鬼，他说得当然是对方正抚摸着的地方，“早点给你的小狗也刻一个吧，很好玩的。”只有那处作为奴隶印记的屈辱伤疤会让他的宠物产生明显的恐惧之意，尤其是帕里高潮中途，变为人兽型的路奇会用利爪撕裂那开始愈合的伤口，享受地聆听副社长饱含快感和痛苦的呻吟。  
“位置不太满意。”23岁的路奇眯着眼睛在帕里右胸处的枪伤画了个十字，正中心便是路奇曾亲手留下的血洞。帕里没好气地瞪着他一口回绝：“我有一个就够了，别去祸害年轻人。”  
“我也没打算完全照着未来的路走。”他淡淡说道，手上掐着帕里浮出淤青的腰肢毫不留情顶了进去，经历完一轮性爱身子还敏感着的副社长发出更多情欲之音，留在体内的过量精液因年轻人的入侵而溢出肛口，留出空间为第二轮男人的播种做准备。淫靡的交合声再次在室内回响，被彻底开拓过的小穴谄媚地吮吸起肉棒，路奇还没怎么动帕里就配合地扭动着腰自己找寻起舒适的角度。路奇皱着眉一巴掌打在副社长结实的臀瓣上，帕里抖了一下知道对方是觉得被夺走主动权而生气，只好停下来把自己交由路奇掌控。  
“怎么？还怕被直接榨出来吗？那你也太没用了吧。”CP0总监挑起嘴角嘲讽道，CP9的卧底瞪了他一眼反唇相讥：“我是帮你管教一下，免得见到个男人就冲人家摇尾巴。”  
“不劳你费心了，我早就管教成只认我一个主人的奴隶了。”年长者对自以为是的年轻人回以轻蔑的笑容，“你还是早点回去管管自己那个吧，正是刚品味过性爱需要严加管束的阶段。”  
“我怎么觉得我根本不是个人了……”帕里叹气道，理所当然被两个上位者忽视了。行吧，反正他就是个路奇用来泄欲的人形飞机杯，这位不请自来的大爷留着他的命帕里就该感恩戴德了。“你们真要争个什么好坏的话，拿我试试不就行了。”  
妈的，坏了。话刚出口帕里就悔得肠子都青了，两个路奇一起看着大言不惭的副社长，露出恶意的笑容。帕里像被猛兽盯上一样大气不敢喘，他慌忙想要从桌上跳下去逃离这里，肩头却被身后的路奇一把抓住，骨头在对方手里捏得咔咔作响。“……我不是那个意思。”  
“你什么意思重要吗？屁股抬起来。”CP0总监冷哼一声一巴掌打在帕里另一边的臀瓣上，帕里不满地瞪着他却只能老老实实照做，他搂着面前的年轻路奇抬腰退到只有头部仍在里面，身体前倾好让身后的年长路奇挤进来。“先、先说好，不准变身……”  
“不错的建议。”白衣总监掰开副社长的臀让满是淫液的小穴撑出足够的空间，先进去的年轻人挑衅地向里顶了一下让帕里低吟着收紧穴口，年长者瞪了他一眼找了个角度让前端硬挤入内壁。帕里拥紧面前的路奇吐出灼热的气息，苦笑着意识到自己竟然不觉得特别疼，都怪经常用人兽型干他的那男人。  
“稍微、慢点儿……妈的你太大了……”帕里的叹息让30岁的男人满意地笑了起来，年轻的他冷哼一声：“你不希望第二天报纸上写着副社长死于交媾吧？”  
“这点不需要你提醒我，小鬼。”CP0总监瞥了他一眼向里慢慢抽插，自己专属的地方有另一个入侵者的感觉实在令人不快，他一口咬在帕里后颈上撕开刚刚结了血痂的伤口，逼迫对方发出痛苦的低吟。帕里垂下头时前方的年轻人捏着他的下巴又让他不得不抬起头与对方接吻，溢出的血珠从前后脖颈一同无声滑落，埋进体内两根炽热的阳物也勉强接受了彼此的存在，竞争般互相摩擦着撑开包裹着两人的褶皱。  
“呜、嗯……”酸软的交合处除了酥麻什么都感受不到，帕里的头发被前后两个路奇紧揪着却不觉得疼痛，他已经不知道该集中在身上的哪个地方了。面前的年轻人捏揉着他挺立的乳尖，指甲刺破乳珠令他冷汗直冒，身后的年长者则更加残忍地啃咬着帕里耸起的肩胛骨，让本就触目惊心的后背染满鲜红。封住副社长嘴唇的吻刚一结束他又被后方的总监强制扭过头，开始下一轮纠缠。  
双倍给予他的痛苦转化为双倍的快感游走在体内，帕里很快就迷失在这从未体验过的新奇感受中，连喘息的力气都没有任由两个上位者摆布。他的主人们根本没有留给他休息的余地，两根阴茎撑得帕里满满当当，甚至抚平了穴肉的每一处褶皱，早被干熟了的身体融化为一滩春水在路奇的怀抱中颤抖。  
“选哪边？”白衣总监恶意地咬着他的耳垂询问，帕里摇摇头用无助的眼神看向对方，他没办法回答，23岁的年轻野兽狂野又残暴，毫不怜悯地带给帕里极度的痛苦；年长的猎豹则游刃有余地攻击着宠物最为敏感的位置，无声地教导着年轻的自己如何安抚身下这具肉体。“说话。”  
“饶了我……求你了、路奇……”帕里近乎无意识地哭喊着哀求对方放过自己，换来的却是让副社长淫水泛滥的顶弄，他的俯首只会更加刺激猫科动物玩弄猎物的欲望。“停下……太多了真的不行、他妈的会死啊！”几下默契十足的顶撞害帕里哭得更加厉害，他把头埋在年轻路奇的颈间，手指软得甚至抓不住对方。即使他被调教了这么久，也无法承受两个路奇一起来。  
“这可做不到。”年轻的卧底掐着帕里的下巴冷笑，锋利的指甲在副社长脸上留下一道血痕，“没有允许就想擅自去死吗？看来还是没被教好。”  
“是有点儿。”年长的路奇轻轻点头，他故意和另一个自己错开节奏抽插着帕里好让副社长一刻不得歇息，被夹在中间的金发青年缩紧后庭已经不知道射了几次了，挺立着的小兄弟可怜兮兮地吐出些许精水再释放不出别的东西，只能品味从交合处涌上的干性高潮。他被撑到极致的穴口根本留不住射在里面的精液，白浊混着爱液让他的下身一片狼籍，黏腻的液体滴滴答答落在地上积出一处小水洼。  
“体力最近也不太好了。”白衣总监眯着眼睛评价道，帕里因恐惧而瑟缩起身体，被年长的主人抓住后脑向自己这边拉去：“顺便教教你怎么侍奉两个男人好了。”  
“别、我已经……”帕里拼命摇头抗拒路奇的教导，接连不断的高潮几乎都把他逼疯了，再继续下去帕里肯定因为承受不住而崩坏。“太过了，他妈的我做不到你个混账！！”  
“只顾着自己享受吗？主人都还没满足呢，真是坏孩子。”30岁的路奇勾起一个残忍的笑容用眼神示意年轻人，23岁的路奇享受地看着面露绝望的卡雷拉副社长，点点头接受了对方的提议：“先从你下面那张嘴开始。”  
“他妈的你们是听不懂人话吗！！两个混账想让我死在这里吗！！”  
  
“……”帕里睁开眼时外面已经黑透了，他的身体依然软绵绵的，一点力气都没有。干涸了的体液黏在皮肤上着实有些难受，帕里试着起身然而贫血导致他头晕目眩，只能继续趴着。  
“起来。”  
“操别他妈拍我屁股！！疼死了！！”落在臀部上的巴掌让帕里条件反射地大骂出声，这时候他才意识到自己回到家里了，正躺在床上，路奇则衣冠楚楚坐在床边。“又干嘛，别告诉我你还他妈欲求不满。”帕里没好气地白了他一眼，这两个人是真他妈能折腾，到后来可怜的副社长就只是具任他们摆布的玩具了。  
“那小鬼走了。”路奇瞥了他一眼淡淡说道。  
“哦，走了好。”帕里靠着床头小心翼翼坐起来，点了支雪茄懒洋洋地抽着烟，床单下滑令他遍布全身的新伤裸露在外，大部分都结了痂透出骇人的深红，还有一些依然在溢血。“不然我真能死你们手里。”  
“注意用词，你要死在我手里。”路奇冷漠地纠正了他，帕里白了他一眼：“有个屁区别。”  
“我也要走了。”路奇拿起放在床头柜上的礼帽站起身，帕里懒洋洋地应了一声冲他摆手，没有丝毫留恋，“请过假了。”  
“哦，还算你有点人性。”  
“这次任务时间比较长，乖乖等我。”  
“最好再也别回来，23岁那个你也一样，都他妈混账。”  
“嗯？”  
“……妈的，我不会想你的。”  
“说实话。”路奇一扬眉加重了语气，帕里皱着眉沉吟了片刻，终是不情愿地说了那句话：“操，别忘了给我打电话。”  
“好孩子。”路奇伸手抚过帕里凌乱的金发作为奖励，随后推开窗户消失在了黑夜之中。帕里恍惚地注视着对方白色的衣角，今天的体验对他来说如同一场梦，23岁的路奇会因时空错乱而短暂来到未来，但是对副社长来说30岁的路奇则是束缚住他一辈子的噩梦。  
噩梦，抑或是别的什么帕里不愿意承认的东西。


End file.
